The Boys Tale
by joshkelly0489
Summary: the epic tale of the boy who is going to be a pirate and doesn't know it yet.
1. hello world

"No father please don't leave me" the boy reaches his hand out to his father but couldn't grab on "father please don't go" the boy loses site of his father in the large crowd and slowly he is surrounded by dozens of unfamiliar faces. "noooooooooooo"

"No" Asher awakes from his dream covered in sweat. "Damn I had that same nightmare again its really starting to get on my nerves." He looked up at the sky for a second then around at his surroundings. "Well I think its best if I get moving wasted too much time here." He was a semi tall boy about six feet tall no more than eighteen years old; he had blonde spikey hair and 10 piercings in his left ear. The only noticeable thing on his body was a symbol on his left arm tattooed in colorful inks he had raggedy clothing that he looked like he was wearing his whole life. On his right hip a broad sword in a green sheath.

Asher grabbed his bag from under the tree and started walking towards the dirt road. As he made his way to the top of the hill he noticed a heavy black smoke coming from the distance. He began to run up the dirt path quickly only to find the small village set ablaze. "Great I finally find a lead and the whole village is up in smoke" He notices a few wagons heading from the town with many wounded and sick people. He just stares as a few of the wagons pass him bye. "What happened here it looks like a war zone?"

An old man riding on a mule with a few of his belongings strapped to its back come up to the boy." Come on move it everyone we don't have all day here the bandits could come out of the cave at any minute. Hey you boy best turn around while you still can. Those bandits are going to be really mad when they realize they didn't get what they are looking for."

Asher's interest peaked. He looks up at the old man." They didn't? What would that be old man? It wouldn't happen to be the sword would it?"

The old man shocked by the boy's response" wait you wouldn't happen to be Asher Ellie the famous archeologist, the one who's been writing me letters for months about the cave."

"I'm only a part time archeologist and you flatter me too much. I take it that you are the chief of the village the one wit"

The old man cut him off "Quick you don't have much time you can still stop them from getting it, if that falls into the wrong hands the world could be in danger. Here take this map and the sigil you will know what to do with it. The town's folk killed some of the bandits but there are still a few left in the cave. I was too much of a coward I'm old and can't do much but if they get that weapon many more will die and I can't live with that on my conscious" The old man with great sadness in his eyes looked at Asher. "Please I'm begging you get to it before they do"

Without even a second thought he snatched the items from the old man's hands. "No need to ask me twice I was headed there any way. If what I think is in that cave then I need to hurry good bye." He Ran down the hill towards the cave with great haste. Moments later Asher arrives at the front of a damp cave it had fungus and mold. The sound of water dripping could be heard but not only that the sound of people arguing. "That must be the bandits. Good there not too far away I can still hear them." Asher took a few steps into the cave and then he felt a loud shaking the ground around him. He took another step forward and tripped on a root. A Moment later the ground gave out and he was falling through it.

"Ughhh my head" He looked around eyes adjusting to the lack of light in the room. His head was sore but what hurt more was his arm."Crap I think I dislocated my shoulder." He started to feel around on the ground till he found a piece of wood. He used his matches from his pocket and made a small torch. The room lit up and he noticed a small narrow passage and walked towards it, trying very hard to not touch the slimy damp walls out of fear that his only source of light would diminish.

Asher emerges threw the crack in the wall into an enormous stone walled room with rubble everywhere. "Now this looks like a place where a sacred treasure would be held." In the center of the room was a pedestal with light from the outside shinning down upon it. Asher walked towards it and noticed some weird symbols on it. He touched it with his hands and as he did all the boulders and rocks in the room started to come together and form a gigantic gargoyle like demon. "O great this is going to be fun"

Asher pulled out his sword out from its sheath "This sword wasn't meant to be use on stone but it will have to do." He rushed towards the beast. With one swipe of its paw the beast sent him into the wall. He got up and lunged at the beast again. This time the beast tried to crush him under his massive paw. Asher dodges it barely. The beast's paw which was hard and stone got stuck in the ground which was mostly dirt and mud. "This is my chance." Asher ran up its leg jumping over its head and landing on its back. With all his strength he lunged the sword into the gargoyles back. "What a surprise that didn't work." Asher's pocket starts pulsate. "What's this, the sigil is glowing." He looks around and quickly notices a similar glow coming from the top of the beats head. "Could this be what the sigil is for?" the gargoyle shook it's back sending me flying the sword still stuck in the back of him.

The beast sent its paws down again and Asher ran up its leg and put the sigil on top of its head the room started to shake along with the monster. The beast gave one last terrifying leap into the air while asher was still on its back smashing him into the ceiling the gargoyle began to break apart as asher slowly fell to the ground his whole body throbbing in pain.

"Yip yip" the small stone creature jumped up and down excitedly. "yip yip"

"Ughhh my body feels horrible." Asher picked up his head looking around confused at a golem that seemed to have shrunk 100 times its original size. "That look suits you a lot better your less deadly this way" In the distance there was a sound of sparks or fireworks going off."Looks like the bandits used the opportunity to get into the treasure room while I was unconscious." Asher ran to the other side of the room towards the large bulky doors. "Quick we got to hurry up you little stone mongrel if they get their hands on that item were all finished."

A skinny man with brown hair covered it red and black leather was standing on top of a large rock in front of 15 or more other smaller men in red and black leather. "Everyone bow down to me I am going to be the new god of this land. We will rename the town Brandon vile cause of how powerful I've become the power is flowing threw me." The man had a sword out with a glowing red aura around it.

Asher bursted into the room "Give me that sword now or face the consequences."

Before Asher even had a chance to react the bandit leader shot flame out from the sword towards him. "That should have burnt him to a crisp." The smoke cleared revealing Asher holding the stone pouch in front of him.

"hahahahaha, are you serious I fought my way down here hoping to find my sword and all that's here is a piece of junk. Thanks you stone doggy for being my shield" Asher started to go into a rant talking to himself.

The leader looked at the boy confused "Is he crazy or brain dead did he not just see I shot fire at him he should be trembling or dead". The bandit swiped the sword again unleashing a sea of flame.

Asher looked back towards the thug and with one quick swipe of his sword cut through the flame causing the flame to dissipate." You really think that is powerful. That is a class 7 sword there are hundreds of them found all over the place just not in this part of the world. This is a true sword." Asher swung the blade with the glowing green aura back and forth."Its class zero. I have been traveling for months to reach this place and this is what I find, I have a broken arm and multiple broken ribs all for that piece of junk and here I thought I had found another one of the legendary swords." Asher took up a fighting stance and charged towards the enemy."I am going to make you all pay for wasting my time."

"You are the foolish one here to think you can challenge me." The man raised his sword as a sign for his men to charge at him." Attack men show him why he shouldn't mess with the number one bandits around." A dozen or so men went running weapons raised at Asher. One by one Asher slammed threw his enemies. "You think you're tough your blade is so dull it didn't even cut anyone."

"Your right this isn't a blade that cuts it's a blade that smashes and breaks." As he said that all the underlings in the room feel to the floor.

The bandit leader screaming at the top of his lungs now out of confusion at what had happened."What did you do? What happened to my men?"

"I told you my sword is special its name is bone breaker. It doesn't attack the person directly it attacks there bones breaking them and if enough force is used it can even turn them to dust."Asher gripped the sword in his hand tightly and as he did the sword emitted an even larger green aura. "I'm going to make a special exception and use 10 percent of the sword power on you, even though I shouldn't because you're a powerless lackey."

"Just try as u mig" before the bandit could even finish his sentence Asher came flying at him with sword and smashed the bandit into the wall.

"This is what you get you think your strong and tough all because you pick on a poor defenseless village but you're really very weak. I still should really take that sword though and give it to the village elder he guarded that thing his whole life even if it is a piece of junk." Asher walked over to the pile of rubble where he had smashed the man into the wall as he walked over he noticed the collapsed wall revealed another opening to another room. "hmmh, what could be in here?" He walked through the small crack in the wall to reveal an even larger room in the center of the room laid a small sleek black as night chest. He walked slowly towards it and opened it up. Inside there was a rapier even blacker then the chest it was kept in it had a small curve to it almost like a sickle. He slowly unsheathed the sword and as he did the room became covered in a black aura. "cough cough ugh I can't breathe." He slowly lost consciousness as the room began to spin around him.

As he was passing out the sword said two words." I'm free" Asher laid there on the floor unconscious.

A figure in black looked in on what was happening" looks like I can't get the sword now but soon I shall have the blade in my possession." The hooded man turned around and left the cave leaving Asher there surrounded in that dark aura.

Toooooooooooo be continued how was it first ever thing I ever wrote I mean ever as you can probably tell how bad does it suck well if you made it all the way down here It cant suck that bad but hey who knows maybe ill get better …….hopefully but anyways I do own the rights to all these characters they are in fact all mine and all my ideas If I made any spelling errors could you please tell me. Be critical but not mean I am still a kid lol.


	2. heading to the city

Sweat covered the sheets in the small shack. Asher awoke from the bed with an old man standing over him. "Soups done." The old man said as he walked over to pour two bowls, One for himself and one for Asher. "Quick we got to eat it before it gets cold."

Asher rubbed his eyes "Wha--where am I? Last thing I remember I was in the cave." There was a smack on the door and suddenly the stone dog came running through the door and jumped on Asher's lap and started licking him with his cold coarse rocky tongue. "Get off me you damn stone mongrel you way to tons." He pushed the dog onto the floor. The dog got a sad look and started to whimper, he curled up along the bed Asher was laying in.

"tsk tsk tsk" the old man waved the spoon back and forth. "Is that any way to treat the thing that saved your life?" The old man walked over and gave the gargoyle a pat on the head. "You should really think about naming it. He seems awfully attached."

"What this pile of boulders is the one who pulled me out of the cave?" He looked at the stone beat once more. "Great just what I need a pet. Well I'm not one for naming things so ill give you a simple name rocky."

"Yes he saved your life, looks like he's taken quite a liking to you." The old man put the bowl in Asher's hand. "Quick now eat up I've got to get going again I turned around to make sure you were alright and it's a good thing I did."

Asher looked at the old man confused. "What going where? I defeated the bandits there is no need to abandon the village now. In fact we should catch up to the other villagers and tell them it's safe to come back."

"Why would we lie to them?" The old man had a sad look in his eyes as he peered out a small window in the shack. "That was just a small scouting party that you defeated, they also got away probably already back to their camp. There is an army of bandits terrorizing this entire region. The capital is under lock not letting anyone come and go, out of fear of being attacked from the inside."

Asher looked down at his swords. "They will keep coming back for these won't they?" He slowly un sheathed both the swords.

The old man's eyes lit up a bit showing that not all hope had been crushed in his heart. "You you you found the "antatchaburu chi" and what's that the hone no burēka. Those are both one of the ten rarest rare to even see one in a life time but you have two in your possession" The old man ran over to a small chest at the end of the room. "You must get to the capital there is another sword there an even more powerful one. "Look for a woman by the name of Alice give her this she will know you're a friend; she is leading a dig to uncover the sword's. "

Asher picked up his swords and walked towards the door. "Don't you worry about that, Come on rocky looks like we're going to the capital?"

"Donkey may still be in town he was a pilot or something a long time ago flying dragons and ships. Now he just rides horses he may take you to the capital if he's given the right incentive." The old man waved to Asher and the dog as they went out the door. The old man whispered under his breath "good luck you're our last hope."

Asher walked to the end of town till he saw a young man no more than 27 years old banging horse shoes onto a horse. As Asher walked closer the man spoke "Sorry were closed due to the fact that the towns burnt down to the ground."

Asher looked at the man puzzled "Are you donkey? Heard that you can take me to the capital."

Donkey got very excited" The capital….." The excitement quickly faded "well in that case, were still closed. I'm just fixing up this horse and going to ride off somewhere I can actually get access too." He continued his banging. "Besides no one would want to get into the capital anyway its only a matter of time before the city collapses from bandit attacks."

Asher thought to himself for a minute. "O right the old man said you needed incentive."

Donkey ears perked up and he turned around quickly. "Did you say mon--?"

Asher's fist hit him square in the jaw." Your right money would have worked but I find threatening to work so much better. Now let me rephrase my sentence. You're going to take me to the capital; it's about the safest place right now and getting in is no problem." He moved his sleeve revealing a tattoo.

Donkey quickly looked at it trying to hold back his drool "Is that what I think it is I thought the lost archeologists were no more."

Asher chuckled to himself. "There are many this part of the world is very cut off and there power is limited but there are many still alive and well." Asher got a disappointed look in his eyes. "I am not a full member though I'm more like a book keeper or an assistant book keeper, but I still have full access to just about everywhere."

"Ok, this could work you don't know how many people have asked me to take them to the capital and we can never get anywhere near it, I finally might be able to get home." Donkey started hammering fast and faster." Well be good to go in about 2 hours be ready by then."

Asher started loading his things on to the back of the cart." Up you go little guy" the dog wagged its stone tail back and forth. Asher sat in the on the hard wooden bench and waited hours slowly time passed and eventually donkey took off for the capital. Even more time passed and slowly Asher dozed off into a deep sleep.

Asher looked around he was in a bright pure white room a dark shadowy was in the center of the room. It started to talk to him "Blood" The dark shadowy figure moved towards Asher. "I need blood mortal." It reached out its hands. "If you want my power you need to feed me."Asher pulled out his sword and sliced at the dark shadowy figure. "You think he can protect you. I am so much stronger than him." If you don't feed me I will consume your soul."The world around him slowly started to melt.

The stone pooch was barking and Donkey was yelling at the top of his lungs. "I said get up, were under attack. The bandits are firing from the tree line duck under your seat."

"Don't stop keep going faster ill keep the arrows off your back." Asher quickly pulled out his sword new sword. "Finally a chance to use this blade." He swung the sword his sword at one of the oncoming arrows. A arrow went flying threw his left arm. Asher got sent flying back onto the ground on the wagon." Agh…… my shoulder."

Donkey was whipping the horses even harder now. "I can see the end of the forest line it's only a few more miles till we hit the desert and it will be smooth sailing from there. Just hold on."

Asher lay there on the floor, the world around him started to get fuzzy and fade from his blood loss. He firmly grasped the sword in his hand. "This is one weird blade." He put his hand up to his shoulder to try and stop the blood from coming out." I know I hit the arrow. It's like it went right threw the sword."

The horse and cart went flying through the air it was like being in a totally different world. The change in temperature and humidity could be felt right away and even the way the horse pulled the cart was different it glided through the sand. The horse and carted halted and came to a stop "Okay it's safe. Are you alright we got to bandage up that." Donkey hopped off his horse and went over to Asher."I'm no doctor but I don't think the arrow hit anything vital." He started rapping cloth around the wound. "Good thing it was a clean shot you're going to need to see a doctor once we get into town."

Donkey finished bandaging Asher up. Asher sat up and started to talk "It's about time we get going. I want to get to the capital before nightfall." Donkey nodded his head and got back on his horse moments later they were moving again. Asher sat there impatiently staring back at the forest he had narrowly left behind with his life. "I never want to go back there again."

Hours later they arrived in front of giant sand stone walls at least 100 feet high. Donkey pointed at the wall"here we are this is the city. It's been on lock down for months."

They moved the horse up to the front of the gate and heard some shouting form above. "Stand back or we will open fire." There were two guards standing very high up on top of the walls, one with a telescope looking down at the two of the other with a bow and arrow pointed at them." I'll say it one more time leave or were going to open fire." Asher looked around at the side of the gate and saw a pile of dead bodies he knew the guard wasn't joking.

Asher quickly ran up and pulled up his sleeve. "I am one of the lost archeologists, I have free roam and I am aloud inside the city." The guard with the telescope zoomed in on Asher's arm.

The guard made a motion with his arm moments later the giant stone doors opened. The ground shook as the massive gates slowly opened.

Donkey, Asher, and the rocky walked into the city it was like a giant marvel there were thousands and thousands of people hustling threw the street buying and selling things."Well this is where we part ways my friend, I didn't tell you this but I have lots of family in this city I'm going to find them and get as far away from you as possible you just attract bad luck." Donkey waved as he walked away and slowly faded into the crowd.

There Asher and the dog stayed there everyone passing them by. "Well looks like we have our work cut out ahead of us."

So chapter two did I get better I tried to take the advice given to me and improve my writing and make it feel less rushed I hope I got better and can't wait for the next chapter

antatchaburu chi – untouchable blood -japenesse


	3. The smart king and the daring rescue

The city was filled with people they were all in their own world shopping trading and having conversations with each other. The smell from one of the stands reached Asher's nose, both him and Rockies stomach growled. They hadn't eaten all day. "Do gargoyles even eat?" They both walked over to the stand where Asher purchased two chickens on a stick for both of them. "Fifty silver what a rip off." He threw the one chicken on the ground rocky ate it in one gulp."I guess they do eat?" Something small rushed past Asher bumping into him. He noticed his money bag was gone along with his meal"Hey stop you stole my money………….. and my chicken."

The thief stuck out his tongue at Asher he looked like a young boy "catch me if you can" He jetted down an ally Asher and rocky were chasing him not too far behind.

"Witch way did he go." Asher said aloud to himself he looked both ways. "Damn my chicken it was so good I only got one bite, ok you go that way I'll go this way alright boy." Asher and rocky both split up going opposite directions.

The gargoyle went running down the street trying to find the thief. A tall man approached rocky "Gotcha" the man swung his large steel net around him. "Your mine now you'll fetch a pretty penny on the black market. I know people who will pay handsomely for you." The stone gargoyle barked and whimpered as the man carried the animal down the street slung over his back. Rocky was captured and there was nothing he could do to escape.

Asher was running in the opposite direction when he finally saw the thief in his line of vision again. Asher spoke but he was out of breath. "Finally" huff"caught up to you. "

"Damn you found me mister. I'll give the stuff back just let me go and please don't tell my dad. "The small thief pleaded with him.

Asher was confused and tired. "Your da—"as he was talking he fell to the ground of the dirt street.

Asher awoke an hour later in a sandstone building. It was barely furnished and very plain looking.

A very tall man with lots facial hair was standing over Asher, there was someone hiding behind the man. He stepped out from behind him. "I'm sorry Mr. here is your money back."

Asher sat up from the floor and started to talk. "Where am I? And why am I on the floor"

The tall man started to talk. "I'm sorry for the miss understanding my name is David and this is my son Eric, times have been hard since the city gates have been closed. I carried you here after you passed out in the street" The man started to bow "please forgive my son. I know it doesn't make things better but I'm a doctor I had limited medical supplies and no bed but I cleaned out that wound and stitched it close for you."

Asher slowly stood up from the floor. "Why are things so bad for you? when I first came into the town it seemed fine people seemed happy the market was booming?"

David sighed" You are sadly mistaken that may be how it seems but everyone is struggling to keep afloat soon we will run out of food, we will be going to war in a few days with the bandits the king has tried everything to reach a diplomatic solution." David reached into his pocket and removed a photo "The king even took my daughter, anyone with knowledge of fighting or weapons was called before him I haven't seen my daughter in months." David began crying "I m sorry forgive me it's just an emotional topic. Please see yourself out" The man walked off into his room and shut the door.

The boy Eric walked over to Asher "You can stay the night if you want mr." Asher got up and walked towards the door.

"No thank you." Asher said as he smiled at the boy. Asher threw his money bag down on the ground. "That's yours to keep just tell me how to get to wear the king is I need to see him. If what your father says is true then I have a feeling the person I'm looking for will be there.

The boy told asher were to go and he was off again by him self. Having lost rocky he only had himself to rely on again.

Mean while at one of the many market stands in the city. "Pets get your pets. I have griffons and dragon eggs"

A tall woman dressed in all black was walking through the city browsing from stall to stall."How much from that." Said the women

"That there is just a pile of stones mamm I was tricked into buying said it was a real live gargoyle" Said the shady vendor."Even if it is all the damn beast does is sit there."

The woman reached her hand out to touch the bird cage rocky was in "Awhh you're a shy little guy aren't you its ok ill take you some place nice my master loves rare things."She pulled two coins out and gave it to the man. She walked down the street with rocky in a bird cage. Rocky couldn't help but wonder where he was headed now.

Asher arrived at the castle walls it was gigantic and had many guards stationed outside. You could hear the captain order his men around and guards doing their training exercises for what looked like a war. Asher walked across the bridge leading to the main court of the castle.

A small man in fancy silky looking cloths came out "I'm the king's personal advisor. We've been expecting you for a while now what's taken you so long the king wants to see you hurry hurry follow me." Asher followed the man as they entered the castle going through many halls and passing many rooms. The castle was even larger inside then out. "There is another person with the king right now too but he told me to bring you to him as soon as he arrived."

The puny man pushed open two massive doors. "Your majesty he has arrived." There were two people in the room. The man in the center of the room was a tan man tall with a spear and two swords strapped on his back. He had a musically body and was shirtless revealing his abs all he had on was a pair of lose baggy pants and brown worn out shoes. The other man was at the far end of the room sitting on top of a wooden throne. He had blonde hair to the side of his thrown was a large sack of money.

The man in the center of the room spoke. "Please I will do whatever you want I need your help your majesty. they need your help."

The king looked at Asher "not so fast, we have a special appearance a lost archeologist I might not need you anymore Joshua." He looked Asher up and down."Not only are the lost archeologists some of the smartest, gathering knowledge from all cultures and fighting styles but they are strong and have to pass a fierce test to even become one. Plus I like things I know about and Joshua you are just a man who drifted into this town with no memory." Asher looked at the two puzzled "Decisions decisions you two will fight to the death winner will get ask of me what they want after they complete another small task for me. only the strongest one will be suitable for it."

"I didn't even tell you what I came to this town yet for" said Asher

The king laughed "O but I already know there are only so many reasons one would come to a dying town"

Asher looked at the king even more confused. Before he even had a chance to react the tan man was charging across the room at him swords in both his hands. Asher pulled out his hone no burēka and started charging towards him to. Their swords started to clash together. Asher using his firm grip on the stone floor to his advantage. The tan man began to talk "my name is josh and you have done nothing to me but I need the king's assistance so just hurry up and lose." Josh pushed through Asher defense. The sword narrowly missed Asher side.

Asher's arm was still in pain from before even though it was healing quicker now that it had been bandaged and stitched. Asher knew he was going to have to finish this fight quick. Asher smashed the sword into joshes leg. "Well I'm sorry josh but this is over, over for you your leg is broken now but I won't kill you it's not my style." Asher turned around to face the king

Josh picked himself up from the floor. "you shouldn't turn your back to a opponent" josh was still charging at Asher. "My legs not broken you will have to do a lot better than that if you want to break my leg."

Asher looked down at his sword then up at joshes leg. "What are you? Why isn't my hone no burēka crushing your bones?" The sword was resonating with energy and overflowing with energy. "I don't understand is the sword broken." He charged once more at josh this time hitting his arm.

Josh didn't even seem affected by the blade hitting his arm. "Like I said if you want to hurt me put away that dull blade. You're better off with a butter knife." Josh charged once more hitting Asher in the shoulder where he had been shot with the arrow at. The cut stung even though joshes blade barely grazed him the pain from the arrow echoed through Ashers body. Josh charged forward knocking Asher's sword out of his hand. He was left defenceless

"I guess I have no choice but to use my other blade." Asher reached to his side and grabbed his other sword and pulled it from its sheath. The atmosphere in the room completely changed it seemed to get cloudy and fill with a dark atmosphere. Josh who remained calm this entire fight even tensed up gripping at his sword tightly trying not to show the fact he was shaking he jumped back. Josh threw down his sword and pulled the spear out from its case on his back.

Asher was about to charger at him and josh was about to throw his carefully aimed spear but as they were the king stepped in "Stop" the king put his hands out. "Excellent show of strength Let's call it quits Asher your sword isn't broken it just won't work on josh he's "special" But if you continue this fight both of you will be seriously hurt and josh there is no need to fight I wouldn't want you two banged up for the real mission ahead of you. You both have passed my test. Josh my advisor will take care of your problem immediately." The advior took the large sack of money from the side of the thrown and left the room. "Asher I'm sorry for attacking you but I had to test the strength of the lost archeologist and see if it wasn't all legend. Let's discuss what I need form the two of you in the dining hall"

The group made its way into another chamber where there was a feast laid out up on the table. "Now Asher your thinking what does royalty want of me. Well its simple there is only one reason one of your kind would be here and it's that sword. You found out one of them was here." Asher was face deep in food stuffing his face with cheese bacon and anything he could get his hands on.

"Swowyy I have not eaten in a gwhile "Asher said with a mouth full of food. " yes I did find out one of the swords was here I'm looking for a girl named Alice she is supposed to be somewhere in this town and an expert on the subject."

"Well you are out of luck that girl was here till she heard the bandits had a map of where your treasure was located. She went off on her own to go get it we haven't seen her in months." The king pointed to Josh and Asher. "So here comes the part why I called you here josh. You two are going to work together to infiltrate the camp."

Josh was out raged and stood up to object "I work alone you know this I am more than capable to infiltrate the camp." Josh yelled at the king.

"Silence" the king slamming his cup of mead on the table outraged by joshes interruption "Let me finish you will infiltrate the camp Asher you have to find the map if it exists and rescue Alice if she is there or even alive. Josh you will have the job off destroying the bandits leader. Our town is going to be destroyed if you don't complete this josh and this means your hard work will all be for nothing."

'Tchh fine" josh said still angry.

"Any objections from you" said the king.

"Lots, why would I help you? I could just steal it and leave with the map" Said Asher.

"Besides the fact that I supplied you with this information we have reason to believe the sword is in the town hidden. So if you want it you will come back here. Also you will be compensated." The king leaned over to whisper in Asher's ear. "I'll tell you how to use your other sword and why your hone no burēka hasn't worked on Josh"

Asher stood up "You sure know how to barter with my kind, nothing is more valuable then information. We have a deal your majesty."He took a bite out of his cheese wheel. " well I better eat up this sounds like a last meal kind of mission."

"Well then the two of you shall leave in the morning till then we will get a good nights rest it will be a very hard day ahead of you two." The king shook both their hands and they went off to bed for the night.

It was early in the morning the sun hadn't even risen yet. The two of them rode out of town under the cover of the early morning. The cold desert night air was like being in the arctic tundra. Josh began to speak "ok so once we get to the forest line were going to head east for a few miles then split up." He seemed un affected by the below zero temperatures.

"snzzzzzzzzzzz" Asher was asleep while riding his horse. Wrapped in a blanket he stole from the castle

Josh threw his canteen at him "listen to me it's important you do"

"im up im up" he rubbed his head where he had been hit " I already know the layout of the land pretty well so don't worry about me."

"O you do then I won't feel bad for doing this." Josh kicked his horse and sped up losing sight of asher very quickly.

Asher yawned "Damn he left me behind" Asher fell back asleep as his horse slowly headed in the direction of the camp.

A few hours later Josh had skillfully infiltrated into the camp undetected without Asher. The town was once very prosperous and full of life but due to the recent increase and unity of bandits this was the first place they took over. They killed all of the original citizens who didn't flee. The smell of there bodies could still be smelt in the air. It was now the bandits unofficial head quarters. "If I were the leader of the bandits I would stay there." Josh looked for the largest house still intact he found it there were bandits all over guarding the run down tavern looking building. He jumped from roof top to roof top. Landing on top of what was once most likely an inn there was a hole in the roof and there josh looked down to see a slim man and another bandit talking to him. He listened carefully in on their conversation.

"Boss I have the sword it took me a while to get back my men and me had almost all of our bones broken." He pulled out a flaming sword. "Don't worry though I retrieved the sword for you" The bandit smiled nervously as he handed the sword to his boss.

"Fool, this is not the right sword." The slim man pulled out a sword of his own. "I will not tolerate failure" he slashed the bandit in red and black in half. His blade admitted a pure white lightning and the man who was hit instantly was killed. "that's what you get for failing me" A woman chained to the wall was screaming out of the fear of a man being killed in front of her.

A man stepped out of the shadow; he was wearing a black hood. "Twister those are some big words coming from you since it is you who has failed me, My organization has supplied your bandits with weapons. We even agreed to help assist in your attack on the city." He slammed his fist on the wall. Some of the ceiling crumbled and a small piece of wood fell from above. "You had to only do one simple thing retrieve the antatchaburu chi and you failed."

Twister was shaking "I'm sorry it won't happen again my men failed not me. "

"This isn't the first time you have failed but the second don't blame your men the man who ahs the blade is inside the city now how are you going to get it now." said the man in black

"my my scouts they reported that he is on his way here now and he is alone buy himself riding a horse we will capture him once he gets here."Twister got on the ground and begged "please let me redeem myself allow me one more chance to get the sword back"

The man in black touched him on his shoulder "stand up its pathetic seeing you bow. Get me the blade then attack the city. You still have the women and the map."

"Ya ya yes" Twister stuttered

"Good seize the city and uncover the blade beneath it use the women to find it I will be back in one month's time to collect it." The man in the black hood started to walk towards the door. "And twister"

"Yes" said twister in a low voice

"Quit acting so cowardly and act more like the leader of these damn bandits you have an army to lead." The man with the shadowy hood disappeared out the door

Josh still watched and listened intently. "This is crazy, I have to warn Asher." He started to move off the roof when suddenly it gave way and collapsed.

There was a loud crash and he landed on a pile of hay right in front of twister. "I was cleaning the roof?" said josh

Twister took out his sword and with one strike sent electricity through joshes body. "Men" he screamed. "Come in here take him to the arena I'm having a bad day knowing this man will get pulverized by big billy will make it better. Search his belongings to make sure he's not the one were looking for." The bandits came in chained josh up and dragged him out the door.

Asher arrived hours later at the bandits head quarters "man so quite don't tell me josh beat everyone without me" He looked around there was no one in sight. Off in the distance he heard shouting and cheering. Asher started to walk towards the noise. In front of him was a gigantic run down arena he opened the doors and walked in thousands bandits were gathered around watching a fight.

"Kill Kill KILL Kill" all the bandits were shouting together in the center of the arena was josh being smashed around by a giant ogre at least 14 feet tall. "Kill him Big Billy "yelled the bandits josh had his hands chained together so he had no way of fighting back Big billy raised his hand high in the air and slammed them into the ground smashing josh under them. Josh had both of his hands raised and was holding the giant beasts fist back from hitting him into the ground. Asher ran through the crowd and jumped down into the center of the arena. With one quick swipe he broke the wrist of the big billys arm. Big bill took a few steps back and was rubbing his wrist that was in a lot of pain. Asher used his sword and slashed joshes chains in two.

"I could have gotten out on my own" said josh he looked down at the sold iron chains "but thanks any way" Josh and Asher charged at the giant monster together. Asher slashed his arm destroying the rest bones of it. The beast staggered and started to fall. Josh winded up for a punch jumped in the air and hit big jimmy in the head, knocking big Billy back into the stands of the arena. Big Billy finally fell to the ground crushing a few bandits under him. Muffled screams came from under his body as they tried to squirm out.

Everyone in the arena was staring at them. "Looks like there a little mad now" said Asher. The group of bandits took out there weapons.

"Asher I can take care of these small fries you need to go after the boss twister he's with that Alice girl. Look for the tallest building in town he's there. Don't take him lightly his sword has electricity flowing from it. It took me out in one hit." Josh screamed across the room as he was charging towards the bandit.

"Okay, ill head there now" Asher darted across to the other side of the arena and out the doors, Swiping his sword taking out bandits as he headed there. He headed to the large broken down building. He smashed open the doors chain to the wall was a beautiful girl. As soon as he laid eyes on her he was instantly captivated by her beauty.

Asher stared at her mesmerized. Alice spit a sock from her mouth "you idiot look out" a wave of lightning was heading from the other end of the room right towards him. Asher quickly jumped up grabbing onto one of the support beams allowing him to dodge the attack. Asher fell down and ran up and hit twister with his blade. As the blade got close to his body a wall of lightning seemed to come out protected him. It burst like a bubble hitting almost everything in the room.

"AGHHHHHHHHH" the lightning from Twisters blade traveled up Asher's hone no burēka into his body electrifying his whole body. Asher fell down to the ground in shock from the attack .His sword went flying to the other side of the room. His body was battered and beaten another shock like that and he would be dead for sure.

Asher had no choices left he pulled out the antatchaburu chi the room immediately got filled with a dark aura. "Feed me" came from the sword "Feed me blood"

Twister looked at the blade his eyes lit up "Just give me that sword and I promise I'll kill you quickly ".

"Here goes nothing" Asher ran at him with the sword. Twister went to put up the electric field again with his blade blocking his body from harm using the sword. Asher charged right for him aiming for twister's blade. Asher's sword went seemed to faze through it. "Damn" just as he was cursing the sword for not working yet again it hit something. Moments later blood was spilling everywhere in the room.

It sliced right through twister's neck cutting his head clear of his body. Blood poured everywhere. "I am satisfied for now." Said the black blade

The bandits body lay there on the ground he was dead. Asher had a horrified look on his face. "What did I do?" Asher walked over to the girl and cut down her shackles. "I'm sorry you had to see that but your free now."

The girl jumped out and hugged Asher "Thank you so much you've saved my life my names Alice Thist. I'm sorry I can't thank you properly but there is a whole army of bandits out there and they're going to kill us once they find out what we've done." There was a banging at the door. "O no there here already quick lets hide." Moments later a body went flying through the door. Standing in front of the door on top a sea of bodies was josh behind him hundreds of injured bandits.

"Well I took care of the army just came in here to see if you needed any help rescuing the damsel in distress." Josh had a few bumps and bruises on him that he had received from when he was captured but he didn't seem to be hurt badly. "There weren't as many bandits as the king told us, and once I started obliterating them one after another a lot got scared and ran for the hills. I would count this a mission complete." Said josh

"Good" said Alice she walked over to the decapitated twister and reached into his pocket pulling out a scrolled up piece of paper. "Now we can leave I have to report my findings to the king."

The three of them walked out the door and over the piles of bodies. "O crap I forgot something" said Asher "my horse I forgot to tie him up he probably ran away."

"You idiot, I did two looks like we're walking back then" said josh the group continue to walk and argue in to the sunset.

This chapter was a bit longer but it had a lot more action in it next chapter is going to be even more great it's also going to be set up a little different cause its going to take place over a month about thirty days so instead of normal story telling format I'm going to set it up like a journal. Well thanks for continuing to read = )

hone no burēka- bone breaker


End file.
